starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Torrasque
The Torrasque (a.k.a. Tarrasque)Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 978-0786-91618-4 is a specialist zerg strain based on the ultralisk. Overview Extremely resilient, the torrasque is known for its abilities to resurrect itself, though the process requires an exorbitant amount of energy. Once, this energy was provided by the Overmind. Currently, torrasques regenerate through the energy generated by an infectious compound breaking down their tissue. Upon death, the torrasque enters a cocoon, and the energy generated is used to resuscitate them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Evolution pit units (in English). 2013. Other Information Only a few torrasques are known to exist. Larger and faster than the more common ultralisk, whole squadrons of infantry and artillery are required to take it down. Without these, the best one can do is flee. Or, better yet, take to the air. History The Enslaved Torrasque The protoss had encountered Torrasques in the opening stages of the Great War, with many falling to their powerful blades. However, the first terrans known to have encountered the Torrasque were the Schezar's Scavengers mercenary organization. Schezar's psychics used khaydarin crystal technology to control a cerebrate on Aiur and its brood, along with the Torrasque. The Torrasque had already proven deadly against protoss forces sent against Schezar before a renegade former Alpha Squadron detachment led by Wraith pilot Tom Kazansky and science vessel commander Magellan arrived to arrest the Scavengers' leader, Alan Schezar. Joining forces with Mojo, the renegade terrans assaulted the rogue brood and its keepers. They discovered that the Torrasque regenerated after being "killed". Magellan noted that the Torrasque's genetic signature was similar to the cerebrate's and Mojo theorized that slaying the cerebrate would prevent the resurrection of the Torrasque. The terrans and protoss destroyed the cerebrate, preventing the Torrasque's reincarnation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. The Torrasque on Char The Torrasque would appear again during the United Earth Directorate's assault on Char. There one of the three cerebrates guarding the Overmind was surrounded by ultralisk caverns that could create the powerful Torrasque. Once again, a cerebrate could resurrect the Torrasque upon its death. The UED's psi disrupter, however, prevented the Overmind from resurrecting its cerebrates. As on Aiur, the death of the controlling cerebrate put an end to the Torrasque.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. A Torrasque on Braxis A Torrasque would find its way to Braxis where it would be placed under Sarah Kerrigan's control by a psi emitter and used to destroy the psi disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Heart of the Swarm During the Second Great War, the Zerg Swarm under the leadership of Sarah Kerrigan would seek to bolster its strength and recover formerly lost strains of zerg. With the aid of Abathur, Kerrigan could recreate the torrasques. While older torrasques required the power of cerebrates to be revived, new torrasques were genetically modified to use nuclear and radiological components to fuel their regrowth.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Ultralisk Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Torrasque (StarCraft). StarCraft II :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Torrasque (StarCraft II). StarCraft: The Board Game The torrasque is available as a hero ultralisk deployable by the Overmind faction in the Brood War expansion to StarCraft: The Board Game.Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 Heroes of the Storm A torrasque may be summoned by Kerrigan's level 20 upgrade to her ultralisk ability in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Torrasques *Wise Old Torrasque (leader of a mercenary brood) Trivia The torrasque may have been inspired by the creature from ''Dungeons & Dragons'' called the Tarrasque and/or the Tarasque, from which the former creature was derived. References es:Torrasque Category:Swarm zerg breeds